The present invention generally relates to computer data storage systems, and more particularly to an apparatus designed to facilitate the removal of mass storage devices (e.g. disk drives) from computer systems.
Modern computer systems, including portable and desk-top devices incorporate one or more mass storage devices (e.g. disk drives) of variable size and complexity. These devices are typically removable for replacement, repair, or other purposes. A wide variety of different components are used to enable mounting/removal of the devices. For example, in certain systems, the mass storage devices are physically secured in position using screws or other conventional fasteners. Also used is a system which includes resilient, side-mounted engagement members or catches adapted for receipt within openings in the internal support frame of the computer system. This type of system is used in personal computers sold under the VECTRA trademark by the Hewlett-Packard Company of Palo Alto, Calif.
However, a need currently exists for an apparatus which enables the mass storage devices described above to be readily removed with a minimal amount of effort. This is especially true with respect to computer systems which are highly compact and have mass storage devices directly adjacent high voltage components (e.g. cathode ray tube displays.) The present invention satisfies this need, and represents an advance in the art of computer design as described below.